


Don't Even Bother with Clothes

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [24]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Even Bother with Clothes

Jojen got out of the bed and reached to turn the alarm off. Bran grumbled, rolling over and crushing the pillow against his head. Once Jojen ended the ringing, Bran mumbled “I love you, oh my gods.” into the pillows. Jojen laughed.

“Not even sure why we set alarms when we don’t need to get up for something.” Jojen said, stretching. Bran peaked his head out from under the pillow and watched him carefully. Bran’s eyes trailed down and landed on his dick.

“Jojen?” Bran asked, rolling out slightly. Jojen turned around and gave him a small look. 

“Yes, Bran?” Jojen replied. Bran smirked.

“Don’t even bother with clothes.”

Jojen let out a small sigh and Bran tackled him back against the bed. Jojen tried his best to position himself to a comfortable position but it was hard with Bran kissing down his chest.

“Don’t put on clothes at all?” Jojen asked, feeling his cock stirring as Bran’s hands ran up and down his legs.  Bran hummed and moved down to take Jojen into his mouth. With Bran’s tongue running over his length, Jojen was hard in no time. 

Jojen panted, one hand clutching the sheets and the other slipping into Bran’s hair, tugging slightly. Bran let out a moan, sucking on the head before licking up the length. Jojen moaned, bucking his hips up.

“Are we going to start every morning like this from now on?” Jojen asked, breathless.

“Hopefully.” Bran replied, reaching up to palm at Jojen’s balls and sucking him back down. Jojen moaned loudly, back arching and falling back against the bed as he tried to keep up Bran’s pace. 

“Bran! _Bran!”_ Jojen moaned, holding Bran’s head in place as he came. Bran moaned around him. After working Jojen through his aftershocks, Bran pulled his head up and took a deep breath. Once Jojen regained himself, he ran his fingers through Bran’s hair.

“What do you want, Bran Flakes?”

“For you to never put clothes on again.”


End file.
